


Welcome Home Master

by Blushing



Category: Free!
Genre: Dominant!Sousuke, Fluff, M/M, Maid!Haruka, Marriage Proposal, OOCness, PWP, Please Forgive me, Smut, Sousuke's Birthday, Submissive!Haru, idk how to tag, im awful at writing, officer!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blushing/pseuds/Blushing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka can't decide on what to get for Sousuke as his birthday is soon, While at a Cafe with Rin, his friend gives him an amazing idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Master

**Author's Note:**

> My first lemon/smut/PWP and I just can't stop shipping SouHaru <3
> 
> I know Sousuke's birthday isn't until September but I couldn't resist.
> 
> Thank you for reading, enjoy!
> 
> Characters are OOC but just go with it.

“Haru, are you even listening to me?” Rin sighed as he looked at his friend from across the table.

“Sorry. What were you saying again?” Haru blinked and went back to staring at his drink on the table, the raven was clearly moping and had something on his mind.

It was a typical Saturday afternoon as Rin was bored at home and somehow managed to drag his water obsessed friend to a café to catch up on their lives and spend time together. But Rin obviously knew that Haruka was distracted about something as he was the only one trying to start a conversation.

Rin sighed as he rested his head with his hand and laid on his elbow.

“Alright I’m done, what’s wrong with you?” Rin said to him as Haruka slowly looked back up and gave a frown.

“It’s Sousuke’s birthday tommorow.” Haruka mumbled out and started to blush a little bit at the mention of his boyfriend.

Rin’s eyes widened as he completely forgot about his best friend’s birthday and finally understood why his friend was distracted. He grinned at Haruka and started sipping on his drink straw again.

“Oh let me guess, you can’t find a present for him.”

Haruka’s eyes immediately shot up in annoyance as he rolled his eyes at Rin.

“Sousuke said that all wants is for me to be happy and that we love each other.” Haru groaned out and sunk his back lower on the café booth seat.

Rin raised an eyebrow and snorted.

“Haru, people always say that when it comes to birthday presents, have you tried looking for something?” Rin glanced at his friend.

To his surprise, Haruka nodded and gave a sigh and a pout.

“I did, but nothing stood out to Me.” the raven groaned as he was disappointed in himself that he can’t figure out a good birthday present for his boyfriend.

As Haruka looked up, he was suddenly afraid as Rin’s eyes started glowing with excitement and he knew that look, it meant something bad.

“Well I have the perfect idea for a birthday present.” Rin grinned to his friend with a sinister smile.

Haruka raised an eyebrow and silently prayed that it wasn’t a bad idea.

“You should dress up in a Maid costume and surprise him!” Rin’s eyes shimmered as all the reading of shoujo manga finally paid off for him.

Haruka widened his eyes and froze at the thought of wearing such a thing. Would Sousuke even like that?

The swimmers mind suddenly pictured the event, he was wearing a full out maid costume at his apartment, and the second Sousuke entered that door from his job, he bowed his head and said with nervous eyes, “Welcome home, master.”

Haruka blushed furiously as he imagined the whole thing, but would Sousuke love it? He wanted to show his love for his boyfriend and wanted him to have a good birthday.

Rin laughed as Haru’s face and ears were fully red from blushing.

“He’ll love it Haru, trust me, you two have been together for years already.” He smiled with those shark teeth of his.

Haruka nervously gripped his hand on his drink as he slowly nodded to the idea.

Rin suddenly got up and grabbed Haru up from the booth and Rin rushed to the local costume store with Haruka slowly starting to regret the decision but he went with it.

They somehow managed to find a Maid Costume that was Haruka’s size and they immediately purchased it. It was a classic black maid costume; it included the dress and skirt, black silk stockings, black heels and a white bonnet. It even included a set of black silk panties and Haruka had to admit, that he was a little excited for this.

Rin tried to convince Haru to wear bunny ears with the costume but Haruka refused with a scarlet face.

Rin then told Haru phrases and what to do when Sousuke comes home and Haru nodded and started practicing.

They eventually parted ways as the day soon ended and night took its place. Haru rushed home with the costume and hid it somewhere safe as he started making dinner. As he started frying his beloved mackerel, he soon heard the sound of the door clicking and was met with the eyes of his boyfriend.

Sousuke smiled as he couldn’t help but imagine Haruka to be a housewife as the latter was always making dinner before he came home. He walked over to Haru and immediately wrapped his arms around the boy, he felt Haruka jump and Sousuke smirked as he saw the blush forming on his boyfriends cute face. Sousuke then leaned forward and sealed their lips together, they ate dinner together soon after and took a bath together as well.

Haru was already falling asleep as he curled into his boyfriends chest in the bath and the other couldn’t help but smile fondly.

“You’re so tired Haruka.” Sousuke grinned and started kissing his boyfriend cheeks and neck again.

“Mmm.. Had a busy day.” Haruka mumbled out and started to moan softly at Sousuke’s kisses.

Sousuke chuckled at his lover and gently lifted the boy in his arms and got up from the bath tub. He dried them both and did their before bed routine and eventually carried Haru into their bedroom.

As Sousuke tucked both of them inside the bed, he couldn’t help but adore his boyfriend, he was so cute and his body fit his perfectly, like they were meant to be. The smaller of the two was already unconscious.

Sousuke then held Haru to his chest and gave his forehead a gentle kiss as the boys breathing slowly lulled him to sleep as well, just like a lullaby.

Right before he fell asleep, Sousuke smiled in excitement as he had a very special surprise for Haruka once he got home tommorow, but little did he know, Haru would be giving him one as well.

Sleep eventually overtook his mind as he held his lover to the land of dreams.

* * *

 

Morning eventually arrived as rays of light passed through the blinds. Sousuke slowly stirred awake as the light hit his face. He gave out a loud yawn as he felt Haruka shift in his arms, he slowly opened his ocean filled eyes that Sousuke felt like he could drown in them.

“Sousuke…” Haruka quietly mumbled out and Sousuke couldn’t help but smile fondly at the way his boyfriend said his name.

“Good morning baby.” Sousuke said as he leaned forward and gently kissed Haruka on the lips again. Sousuke loved his boyfriend’s lips, they were a beautiful shade of pink and the way he pouted and smiled was ever so adorable.

Haruka gave a soft moan as he felt his lovers warm lips move with against his. They eventually looked at the time and got ready for the day. Sousuke headed into the bathroom and started the shower as Haruka went into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast for the two of them. He decided to fry some bacon for Sousuke, as the former wouldn’t want him to despise the taste of mackerel. It was also his birthday so Haruka wanted to give him everything that he could with love.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt Sousuke’s warm lips trailing kisses on his neck.

“Sousuke… go eat, you have work soon.” Haruka moaned out and gave a pout, his neck was one of his sensitive spots and Sousuke loved to use it to make Haruka moan. He heard a sigh as the kisses stop but Haruka still felt muscular arms around his waist.

“Fine. But you won’t be getting away from me tonight…” Sousuke leaned into Haruka’s ear and slowly licked the shell sensually.

Haruka couldn’t stop the moans from coming out of his mouth as he felt his lover’s warm breath in his ear and the wet licks of his tongue.

Sousuke eventually stopped but gave a loving kiss to Haruka’s cheek. He then sat down in the kitchen table as Haruka loaded a plate of their breakfast which consisted of rice and bacon. They chatted about Sousuke’s job at the police station.

Sousuke eventually got up and straightened his cop uniform and Haruka couldn’t leave his eyes from his boyfriend. Sousuke looked very handsome in his uniform and he couldn’t help but blush as he saw his boyfriends smirk.

“Like what you see?” Sousuke winked and Haruka gave a pout with red cheeks and looked the other way.

Sousuke chuckled and Haruka was suddenly embraced, he couldn’t help but feel so relaxed and warm as he felt his boyfriend tighten his arms around him. Haruka loved being in Sousuke’s arms as it made him feel safe and loved.

Sousuke looked at the clock and gave a sigh.

“Gotta go now babe, stay safe and wait for me later alright?” Haruka nodded and gave one last hug to the officer and they separated from each other.

Before Sousuke left the door, he heard Haruka’s voice.

“Happy Birthday Sousuke.” Haruka smiled to his lover as Sousuke couldn’t help but smile as the boy always manages to light up his world.

“Thanks, I’ll see you later baby.” Sousuke bid farewell and walked out the door.

As soon as he heard the door lock, Haruka rushed towards his closet and grabbed the shopping bag from yesterday.

There it was the maid costume in all its glory. Haruka couldn’t stop blushing after looking at it.

He first stripped out of his clothes and reached for the black silk panties, he slipped them on and couldn’t help but feel a chill as he has never worn women’s underwear before. As he got used to the feeling, he immediately pictured his boyfriend just smirking at him with those sexy teal-eyes of his.

He shook his head at the thought and grabbed the black silk stockings and tried them on. Haruka had to admit that these actually felt really nice on his body and they were comfortable.

He looked at the bedroom mirror and stared at his lustful self, Haruka couldn’t stop blushing at himself as he looked really slutty. He was only wearing the stockings and panties and he couldn’t stop loving how he looked.

Haruka had to focus; he needed to practice walking around with the costume, especially with the heels. This was going to be tough.

An hour later, Haruka eventually left the bedroom in the full Maid costume. He actually started getting really excited as he wore this for his boyfriend. Haruka looked exactly like a maid, but the only thing that was troubling was the heels.

But he didn’t want to give up, so he soon practiced walking around the apartment in the black heels.

Another hour later, as Haruka still getting used to walking in heels, suddenly heard the doorbell.

He gulped as he didn’t want anyone to see him in this outfit so he quietly walked over to the door and held his ear to the door.

“Haru-chan are you there?” It was the voice of his childhood best friend Makoto and Haruka started to panic.

“W-what do you need Makoto?” Haruka stuttered the question out as he heard the gleeful voice of Makoto.

“Let’s go out and eat lunch Haru-chan!” Makoto said excitedly but there was no way in hell that he would leave this house in this outfit.

“U-Um, I don’t think I can today Makoto, and lay off the chan.” Haruka hoped that his friend would leave but sadly he didn’t.

“Are you okay Haruka? You sound sick, can you please let me in.” Makoto asked with concern evident in his voice.

Haruka was frustrated but he couldn’t lie to his friend so he slowly opened the door and revealed himself to Makoto.

As Makoto was about to greet his friend with a smile and hug, his eyes widened at what his best friend was wearing.

“Um… Oh, I see that you’re busy. I’ll.. Just leave now sorry Haru-chan.” Makoto couldn’t stop stuttering as he was blushed hard at how cute Haruka looked and excused himself from the apartment.

Haruka blinked and just sighed as he closed the door.

What if Makoto was traumatized!?

* * *

 

Later that night as the sun finally went down, Haruka finally got the hang of walking in his costume and started to make dinner and do a little bit a cleaning.

As it was almost the time that Sousuke would arrive back at work, Haruka was completely nervous, what if he messed up and made a fool in front of his boyfriend.

He was too busy in his thoughts to hear the sound of a key opening the apartment door. Haruka rushed to get into position in front of the door as he saw his boyfriend walk in.

Sousuke was a bit tired but noticed that the kitchen lights were on so he knew his Haruka was making dinner.

“Hey Haruk-“

Sousuke finally looked at Haruka, his eyes were widened immediately as his face blushed. He couldn’t take his off the boy. His baby was wearing a Maid outfit, with black heels, stockings, bonnet and everything. Haruka blushed and slowly bowed his head down.

“Welcome home Master.”

Sousuke couldn’t stop his cock from hardening at the word “Master” especially with that outfit, he thought he accidently passed out and was in a dream but he wasn’t.

“Please let me help you relax master.” Haruka grabbed Sousuke’s hand and took him to the living room couch and sat his boyfriend down gently.

“Dinner should be ready soon master, please relax until then.” Haruka said as he started to walk away from the couch but he was suddenly grabbed and pushed onto the couch.

“M-Master what are yo-“ Haruka gasped out but his lips were sealed closed by a finger. He looked up and saw the sexy smirk that Sousuke always gave him when they were alone.

“You’ll obey my orders Haruka.” Sousuke said to his maid with a smirk and gaze that looked hungry as he looked at the blushing boy.

“Y-yes master.” Haruka mumbled out and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw his boyfriend unzip his pants.

Sousuke took his member out from his boxers and looked at Haruka like a hungry wolf.

“Suck me now, my pet” Sousuke commanded his boy and Haruka in a trance slowly leaned forward and started licking his masters cock.

Sousuke couldn’t help but groan as Haruka’s mouth started licking his head. After a few licks, Haruka started engulfing his masters member in his mouth, Haruka couldn’t help but admit that he was really turned on by how dominant his boyfriend is.

“Go faster my boy.” Sousuke commanded as Haruka eventually fastened his pace and started engulfing more and more of his cock. There was a bulge forming on the bottom part of Haruka’s dress and Sousuke smirked at the sight.

“Does my baby boy like this? Such a naughty boy aren’t you.” Sousuke grinned as he saw his boyfriend blush more at his choice of words. Sousuke knew that Haruka was really into pet names and he was going to use it against him.

Sousuke later backed off as Haruka looked at him with lustful half-lidded eyes. He smirked as he looked down at his blissful pet.

“Such a good boy.” Sousuke grinned as he leaned down and started kissing his boyfriends lips, he licked Haruka’s bottom lip and the boy opened his mouth as Sousuke wrestled with Haruka’s tongue. Haruka’s mind was filled with lust and started moaning into the kiss, he felt his panties being soaked as he started getting more excited.

The kiss eventually ended as Sousuke continued to smirk at his lustful boyfriend.

“Take off your dress and bonnet but leave the stockings and underwear on.” He commanded Haruka and the boy followed his request. Sousuke couldn’t believe his eyes that Haruka was actually wearing women’s panties, he had to thank the gods for this.

As Haruka finished taking off the requested items, he faced his master and pouted cutely at Sousuke.

“D-Do you like it master?” Haruka muttered out with a blush as Sousuke eyed him up and down.

Sousuke was amazed at how beautiful his boyfriend was and just grinned at the boy.

“Yes my boy, now come sit in my lap.” He ordered and Haruka made his way to the officers lap and gently sat on it, he wrapped his arms on the other’s shoulders. Sousuke then wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist and smiled.

“You’re so cute baby, you are making your master so happy.” Sousuke licked Haruka’s neck as the latter moaned at the pet name.

“I’m yours.. M-Master.” Haruka moaned out and he could feel Sousuke’s cock get harder after.

“Yes.. You belong to me, you’re mine forever.”

Sousuke then leaned forward and started licking Haruka’s nipple and used his other hand to start twisting and playing with the other nub. He grinned as he saw the pink nubs harden in excitement.

“Mmm… Master… It feels so good.” Haruka moaned as Sousuke continued to play with his nipples. Sousuke was going to enjoy every minute of this, he was going to ravish and eat his gift.

 Sousuke’s fingers eventually reached into the back of Haruka’s panties and started fondling the boys cheeks, Haruka let out a slutty moan as he felt his boyfriends big hard hands play with his ass.

“P-Please m-master.. I n-need…” Haruka was a stuttering mess, his eyes were half-lidded and tears started to form, face completely covered in scarlet and his red lips were begging to be kissed.

“Ah ah ah, I own you my boy and you’ll obey my orders.” Haruka obeyed as he let out a moan.

Sousuke didn’t want to be mean to his boyfriend but he knew that Haruka didn’t want this to end and that he secretly loved being submissive to his dominant force.

Haruka nodded as he continued to be wrapped around Sousuke’s finger as he felt those rough hands circle around his hole.

“Let’s stretch my baby boy out.” Sousuke smirked as he saw the excitement in his boy’s eyes as he reached underneath the couch pillow to pull out a bottle of lube out. They always kept lube hidden around the apartment since Sousuke’s always been a horny beast as he was in heat.

Sousuke squirted some lube on his fingers as he pushed the bottle aside and slowly entered a finger in Haruka’s entrance, as he started fingering his boyfriend to stretch him out, he saw the lustful gaze on his Haru’s face.

“Do you like that baby?” Sousuke leaned forward and whispered to Haruka’s ear as the boy nodded to his master.

“Y-yes master… M-More please…” Haruka begged Sousuke as he felt the officer starting to add more fingers.

It didn’t take long for Haruka to be stretched open and eventually Sousuke retreats his fingers from Haruka’s entrance and couldn’t help but smile as he saw the disappointed look on his boyfriends face.

“Don’t worry baby… Master will reward you now for being such a good boy.”

He gently laid Haruka on his back on the couch, he made sure that a pillow was underneath his head as Sousuke was always a gentleman.

Sousuke stripped the rest of his clothes as he started to lubricant his member. Sousuke smirked as he saw the impatient and desperate look on Haruka’s face.

“You look so beautiful with this on baby.” Sousuke gestured to Haruka’s black silk panties and stockings, they contrasted so well with Haruka’s pale skin.

Haruka couldn’t think as he needed to be one with Sousuke and tears started to form around his eyes in desperation.

“P-please fuck me master… I need you so much…”

If Sousuke didn’t have any control, he would’ve came right there. Sousuke lifted Haruka’s legs and gently took off the panties, but left the stockings, he gathered his legs on his shoulders as he slowly leaned forward and pushed his member into Haruka’s wet entrance. They both moan in unison as Sousuke starts rocking his hips, his cock inside Haruka, his ass was always tight and full of heat.

The maid moaned loudly as he felt Sousuke take him, feeling the man inside his ass made Haruka feel so full and complete.

“F-Fuck you feel so good baby…” Sousuke grunted out as he pounded into his boyfriend, Haruka’s moans were one of his favorite all time sounds and he wanted to hear more of them.

“Y-Yes master, it feels so good.” Haruka sobbed out in pleasure as he the feeling of heat was too good, the feeling of Sousuke’s large member thrusting deep inside him. Haruka wanted and needed more of Sousuke.

“P-Please I need m-more master…” Haruka whimpered as he closed his eyes as he suddenly felt Sousuke starting to play with his nipples again.

“Such a naughty baby boy aren’t you.” Sousuke groaned out as he played with the hard pink nubs, he grinned as he looked at Haruka’s face.

Haruka’s mouth was wide open as he screamed in pleasure, Sousuke grinned out and leaned forward to seal his lips as he kissed Haruka passionately, this boy would be the end of him one day. Their tongues battled together as the only sounds heard were the slurping of tounges and Sousuke's powerful thrusts. Sousuke then pinned Haruka down as he rocked back and forth his hips in a slow fluid motion, which felt so right and so damn good. He wanted Haruka to remember this day as much as he would. The noises the Haru was making sounded straight out of some filthy wet dream fantasy, but it was real and Sousuke would savor this as long as he lived.

Haruka felt something happening to him, he was getting close and started to look at Sousuke with desperation in his eyes. A strangled sob was released from his mouth as he felt his release and undoing coming to him as he whimpered to his master.

“M-Master.. I’m going to…” Haruka sobbed out as he felt more and more powerful surging thrusts drive into Haruka once more.

Sousuke groaned as he felt the same as Haruka and nodded to the crying boy. He started to thrust even harder into Haruka, their breaths coming in heavy pants as they both neared their climax. Sousuke leaned down towards Haruka’s ear and continued jerking his hips.

“Who do you belong to?” Sousuke whispered out a low grunt as he thrusted into the boy.

“S-Sousuke…” Haruka moaned out and widened his eyes as he started feeling Sousuke bite his neck, leaving a mark of ownership.

“You’re mine forever Haruka.” Sousuke let out a low grunt and moaned as Haruka was getting even tighter, his member couldn’t take much more of Haruka’s heat.

“I’m yours S-Sousuke, F-Forever yours..” Haruka sobbed out as he felt Sousuke thrust harder inside him. The heat and feel was too much as he heard Sousuke’s deep voice vibrate in his ear.

“Come for me baby, come so fucking hard for me.”

“S-SOUSUKE!” Haruka screamed.

With one final thrust Sousuke felt Haruka tighten hard as his boyfriend spilled and released all his nectar all over his stomach, decorating it. He moaned more and more as his release kept oozing out of him

At the sight of Haruka coming undone, Sousuke lets out a low grunt as he pounded deep and hard into his lover, moaning out his beloveds name as he came inside Haruka, coating him thoroughly. Sousuke smirked as he heard Haru’s lustful moans as he felt himself be filled of Sousuke’s come.

Time stood still as both of them tried to regain their breathing. Sousuke was first as he slowly stood up and gently picked up Haruka. He then laid back down on the couch and held Haruka to his chest, his boyfriend was still worn out from their love making.

Sousuke then gently nuzzled Haruka on the cheeks and smiled as he heard the boy purr. Sousuke was so in love with this boy.

“Happy birthday Sousuke…” Haruka tiredly mumbled out as he curled onto Sousuke’s muscular bare chest.

“Thanks baby, I love you so much.” Sousuke heartedly kissed Haruka gently on the lips and the officer couldn’t stop smiling.

Sousuke then reached for his pants that were left below the couch and searched his pockets. He then pulled out a small black velvet box and gently shook Haruka awake.

“Baby…” Sousuke started and Haruka opened his eyes slowly.

“Mhm?”

“Will you marry me?” Sousuke opened the velvet box to reveal a gold band that had a diamond on it. It was an engagement ring.

Haruka couldn’t believe his eyes as he stared at the ring, Sousuke was actually proposing to him? He couldn’t stop the tears that fell as he nodded happily to the officer.

“O-Of course I’ll marry you… I’ve always been yours…” Haruka said with every emotion in his heart and Sousuke immediately held the boy to his chest as they cried together in happiness. Sousuke vowing to never let Haruka go.

"Sou...?" Haruka mumbled as sleep started to overtake him.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Rin that he was right."

Sousuke raised an eyebrow but just shrugged his shoulder and carried his fiance to the bedroom.

* * *

 

From that day on, they continued to love each other forever as they eventually got married a year later. They invited all their friends and family for their special day.

Sousuke made a joke that Haruka should wear a wedding dress but he was again surprised as he saw his husband in a beautiful white dress and veil as Haruka was led down the aisle.

As the priest named them Husband and Husband, Sousuke immediately held Haruka’s face as they kissed each other passionately, it was their first kiss as a married couple.

From then on, Yamazaki Sousuke and Yamazaki Haruka lived happily forever after.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.... why did i write this ;x;


End file.
